


The one where Keryan tries to make it more

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Demon Squad [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Keryan tries to get  to understand they want more than just a FWB type relationship with him.
Relationships: Oisín/Keryan
Series: Demon Squad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913521





	The one where Keryan tries to make it more

Keryan rolled over and stretched, their back arching as they groaned at the feeling. Throwing their hand off to the side, they nearly screamed in surprise at hitting something solid. Snatching back their arm, they shot upright to look around. Finding that their hand had landed on Oisín’s arm, they relaxed a bit before scooting closer to him and gently ran a hand down his back slowly. When he didn’t stir, Keryan bit their lower lip as they smiled and continued their exploration, trailing their fingers around the base of his wings lightly to see if that caused a reaction. When there wasn’t one, they raised an eyebrow before reaching up towards his head to trail a finger along one of his horns. Oisín twitched at that, shifting a bit under Keryan’s hand which caused the other to pause and pull their hand back a bit in case they woke him up. As soon as it looked like Oisín was settled back down, Keryan continued running their fingers across his skin and mentally took note of each reaction he gave off. It didn’t seem like he was ticklish or anything, light touches didn’t seem to get a reaction either. What set the damn man off?

Just as Keryan was about to try pressing a little harder, Oisín’s eyes slowly opened and he yawned quietly before reaching his arms up above his head to stretch. Tilting his head towards Keryan, he took in their guilty looking expression and scoffed, rolling his eyes. “And what were you doing?”

“Uh…” Keryan gave him what they hoped was a convincing innocent smile. “Just kind of...I was touching you.” They eventually gave up trying to figure out a lie and let their hand drop back down onto his back and started rubbing slow circles. They giggled quietly when Oisín’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment before snapping back open. “Feel good?”

“Shut up.” Oisín was quick to snap out and glared at them, his face heating up slightly but he was quick to hide it back into the pillow.

“You do know you can admit to things feeling good, right?” Keryan teased, leaning down to press a kiss against his cheek gently. “Good morning.”

“Mornin.” Oisín grumbled into the pillow, leaning into the kiss slightly before he realized what he was doing and pulled back again but not before he felt the smile against his cheek. 

“Are you going to leave anytime soon this morning?” Keryan asked, sliding back down to lay next to him while they put their arm around his waist gently.

Oisín took a few moments to think before turning his head to look at them. “I’m pretty sure you promised me you’d make it up to me in the morning.” He muttered, fighting back another blush. “Or was that no longer an option?”

“Your wrist feeling any better?” 

Pulling his hand down to look at it, Oisín twisted it around a bit before hissing quietly. “Hurts more than yesterday now that the damn adrenaline is gone but it shouldn’t be too much of a bother really. You bound it well enough that it didn’t strain in the middle of the night.” He felt Keryan lit up happily at the praise and he nearly shoved them away from him but he was embarrassingly enjoying the comfort that the other was bringing him with the arm around his waist. “You did a good job.”

Keryan was practically wiggling against him now before they started peppering small kisses against his face and down what of his neck they could reach before humming against the crook of his neck happily. “I’m glad.” They said softly before popping up with a grin. “Do you want breakfast?” They asked, gently prodding at his cheek. “I can make us something.”

“Is this the ‘making up for it’ part?” Oisín teased, not able to fight back the smile on his lips before he went to nip at Keryan’s fingers. They were pulled back before he could actually get any in his mouth, making him pout slightly before he eventually pushed himself up and stretched his wings with a content groan. “But sure. I’ll take a free breakfast.”

Keryan lit up, hopping off the bed happily and reached a hand out to him to help him out of the bed. When Oisín raised an eyebrow at the offered appendage, they laughed. “Come ooooon. Let me make it up to you.” They winked at him playfully as he finally took their hand and helped him up. “Anything you want in particular?” They asked, looking up at Oisín with a smile. As much as they weren’t in an exclusive relationship, Keryan felt like they were sometimes. Even if Oisín tried to deny it all the time. Not bothering to check if the other was really going to follow them or not, Keryan walked off to the kitchen and set about making them something to eat for breakfast. They had left Oisín to his own devices while they got some things together; so when the arms wrapped around their waist and a chin was set on their shoulder, they nearly jumped out of their skin. “Can I help you?” They purred, leaning back slightly into Oisín’s loose embrace. “Thought you weren’t interested in things like this.”

“I can indulge on the rare occasion.” Oisín was quick to retort, burying his face into Keryan’s neck and pressing a gentle kiss against their skin. He felt the sharp intake of breath and smirked. “Besides, I was promised something.”

“I said I’d make it up to you. Never said how.” Keryan laughed, tipping their head a bit to the side to let Oisín have more work space. “Not going to reject whatever you are planning on doing right now though.” They admitted, still trying to work on making their food. “We will end up with burnt toast if you do continue to distract me though.”

“So don’t start it.” Oisín hummed, tightening his hold on them before slowly pressing them closer to the counter to pin them against it. He opened his mouth and lightly grazed his teeth against Keryan’s pulse point, enjoying the shudder it got in return.

“Bold of you.” Keryan murmured, sighing contently at the feeling. They’d let this go for now. Oisín usually wasn’t the one to be dominant so this was a bit of a surprise but not unpleasant. When the teeth grazing turned into small bites, Keryan let out a soft moan and pushed back slightly. “Oisín.” They said firmly, turning their head to look at him. “No.”

Oisín let out a soft noise but obeyed, pulling his mouth back slightly and pouted. “Fine.” He grumbled, slipping his hands up and down Keryan’s sides gently. He let them stand up slightly, pressing back against him again and tipped their head back onto his shoulder. “Hello.” He murmured, slipping one hand down to Keryan’s crotch and let it rest there. He didn’t get a response, something he was expecting, and merely smiled at them before pressing his lips against their temple. “So breakfast first?”

Keryan nodded, grinning before they pulled away from Oisín entirely. “Good boy.” They hummed, spinning around to tap his nose with their finger lightly and turned back around to continue working. “Go sit down or something. No more distractions.”

Oisín whined but nodded, moving away to sit on a stool nearby. He watched Keryan move around, narrowing his eyes when he noticed they had let their shirt ride up and stay in that position. “No distractions my ass.” He muttered, resting his elbows on the counter and put his chin in his palm. 

“What was that?” Keryan asked, looking at him with a smile.

“Your ass is distracting.”

“As it should be.” Keryan laughed, wiggling their hips a bit just to see Oisín blush furiously before twisting back around to focus yet again on food. They could feel Oisín’s frustration with having to wait for both their food and for the promise Keryan had made him last night. As soon as they were done with cooking, they set a plate of food in front of Oisín for him to dig into. They sat on the stool next to him and dug into their own plate of food, lapsing into a comfortable silence. “So-”

“If you are about to go back on your promise, I swear I will give you the worst headache of your life.” Oisín threatened, giving him a glare from over his fork.

Keryan laughed softly, shaking their head. “No no! I would never do that to you!” They rolled their eyes at the thought. “You are far too dangerous of a being to ever lie to. I know how you work.” They grinned when Oisín seemed to puff out a bit at the praise and couldn’t help but lean over into his space and kiss his cheek gently. “I was just wondering why you don’t want to be serious about...whatever we have going.”

Oisín stilled slightly before glancing at them. “I’ve told you before-”

“No, you’ve just said that you aren’t interested in it. You’ve never actually told me why.” They peered at Oisín’s face, watching as a few expressions passed over his face before finally settling on calm and sighed. “Oisín, I’m sorry if you don’t want to talk about it. I just want you to know that I’m...I’m really serious about you. I know we said to keep this more of just a physical thing because of my father but if I wasn’t around him-”

“He’d just come after you and me.” Oisín muttered, setting his fork down with a sigh. “It isn’t because of your father. I’m just...not open for being serious or exclusive for-”

“Have you been with anyone other than me?” Keryan interrupted, leaning their elbow against the counter.

Silence fell over them and Oisín shifted uncomfortably before shaking his head. “No.” He admitted quietly. “I haven’t.”

“And why is that?”

Oisín didn’t respond and just picked his fork back up to finish eating. Once he was done, he got out of the chair and grabbed his plate, bringing it to the sink to set it in there. “Thank you for letting me stay the night and making me breakfast. I should get going now.”

Keryan jumped up quickly and crowded him against the counter. “Oisín. I’m sorry.” They said softly, setting their hands on his chest lightly. When they weren’t pushed away, they leaned up and pressed a tentative kiss against his lips. “Raincheck on the promise?” They asked quietly, knowing that they weren’t going to be going back to bed anytime soon. 

Oisín nodded before slipping out from under their hold, walking back towards the bedroom to change into his own clothing. Once he had that done, he found his bag and went for the front door to pull on his shoes. He saw Keryan out of the corner of his eye, standing in the doorway to the living room to watch him get ready to leave. He gave them a once over before he sighed heavily and moved over to them. Dipping down, he pressed a kiss against their lips firmly. “I’m sorry. I’ll be able to tell you one day. But for now, can we just stay how we are?”

Keryan nodded slightly, pulling their head back to look at him. “Sure. Let me know when you get back?”

“Yes, I will.” Oisín murmured, walking back to the door and opening it up and shutting it behind him with a solid thud. 

Keryan heard the sound of Oisín taking off, listening to his wings beat before the sound faded away fully. Sighing heavily, they slid down against the frame and kicked the opposite side gently. “Bastard.” They whispered, wrapping their arms around themself loosely as their chest tightened up with the threat of angry tears. “One day, he says.”

_Hope that’s soon._


End file.
